For controlling, in particular remotely controlling, devices in buildings, such as lighting and/or security electronics, methods are traditionally used which are implemented or initiated on either a central server or a local gateway.
For control via a central server, particular applications used for controlling particular devices are managed and implemented centrally via a server. A central server as a management unit has advantages such as efficient management of particular software. This means that, for example when updates are run, only a central instance has to be overseen by a technician so as to control a plurality of devices in a plurality of buildings in accordance with the particular updates. In particular for users who manage a plurality of buildings, central servers may be a considerable simplification, since a complex local configuration of hardware is not required.
On the other hand, drawbacks in the operation of central servers are also known, such as connection losses, which lead to a loss of control over particular devices and may in some cases cause considerable damage.
Via a gateway which is arranged locally in a particular building to be managed, by contrast with a central server, control is possible directly, in other words in particular via physical lines, and with correspondingly short latency. A local gateway makes it possible to control particular devices even if a communication connection is interrupted externally, for example if an Internet connection is interrupted. However, gateways can only be coordinated with one another with difficulty, and require regular maintenance. If gateways are not maintained regularly, i.e. provided with up-to-date software for example, security flaws may occur, in particular during operation of security systems.